Different Destinies
by ZoeJeren
Summary: A look at how Jen and Wes's realtionship could never be
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Time Force or the characters mentioned in this story. Saban/Disney owns them.

Different Destinies

Wes looked around the peaceful Silver Hills, it had been about five years since he had served as a ranger, he still had the chronomorpher, but using it now wasn't exactly like when he worked with his teammates. He had wondered what might've happened if they could've stayed, especially if Jen would've stayed.

The last time he had seen her was four years ago, when out of nowhere three mutorgs had appeared and attacked. He, himself along with Eric had teamed up with the Wild Force rangers to defeat them, he had never expected his old buddies to come and help him destroy them. He had not even known of the fact that Jen had come back to catch those mutants, even worse she had not even tried to contact him. He could not think of a single reason why she didn't contact him after all he still had his morpher and could've helped her more than she gave him credit, but that was all in the past, well sort of, if you could see it like that after all Jen was from the future.

She had stayed only for a short while, after that incident she had been assigned that mission and since it was completed it was also her duty to report it back to Time Force officers. She had to go again. He had said goodbye to her before, expecting to never see her again, but somehow the tables had turned and he had seen her a few months after.

It had only been two days, two days wasn't enough for them to actually be together, it had never been enough anyways, he thought. But, gosh those two days were amazing, they were together, not one single moment apart, the numerous times he had her in his arms, not wanting to let her go. Then it came when she had to go, this time he made sure she wouldn't leave without a kiss that would make her think of him everyday. "I'm coming back Wes, I realize now that you're my destiny and I won't let you go even if I have to change time for that. I love you to much to live my life wondering what could've been."

That was four years ago, and yet still no word from her. He had at least expected her to come back a few weeks, heck even a year, that was how long she took the first time to come back. It was just way too long and nothing, no transmission, he had begun to think that maybe she had forgotten, no, that wasn't it, there was something else, still he would wait, even if it meant waiting a whole lifetime.

"Hey, Wes, what's wrong?" Eric asked him as he looked at the Silver Guardian coming towards him with a tray of food.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said, trying to look a little at ease.

"Well from what I can see, you don't look to good."

"I can't believe its been four years and I'm still thinking about Jen, I mean look around so many girls around and none of them seem to take my mind off of her." Wes said to the rather surprised Eric who looked around to see only uniformed guards of their team all taking a lunch break.

"You really are into her, there are no girls around here Wes. She's making you go crazy. You need to forget about her."

"But, how can I, she promised me she would come back."

"Maybe, something stronger than what she felt for you kept her. Maybe she found someone else, or maybe she never made it back."

"None of those could ever keep her from me, I mean they could, but I would think I would need some sort of explanation or something, why did she never contact me again since then?"

"I don't know Wes, I'm just in the same place as you, no way of telling you what happened."

"Yeah, I know, I guess I should be the one to contact her, then."

"Yes, please it would do us all a favor." Eric said as he motioned to the team of Guardians.

"I'll do it first thing in the morning." He said as he looked around noticing that it was time to go back to work.

The next day Wes awoke in his apartment. His dad had officially given him the deeds to the clock tower and he had remodeled it. It had taken some time, but it looked so muck like a home, some would wonder when it had ever looked so run down like it had years ago. He placed the trackers down after he had fixed himself up and had breakfast, he had tried to contact the future so many times, but backed out immediately, he wouldn't now. This time he was actually going to do it.

He had set everything up when suddenly a call from Eric came from the transmission screen across from the small coffee table he had set everything upon.

"Wes, something's wrong, there has been a mutant attack in the other side of town, I'm taking a few of the guys to check it out."

"What?" Wes asked confused, "This isn't supposed to happen, I thought Time Force had taken control of the mutant force. There is no way this is happening."

"Well, Wes, I think it is." Eric said not trying to sound to cocky.

This wasn't supposed to happen or was it? He thought. Without thinking any longer he grabbed his morpher and rushed out the door.

Wes quickly raced to where Eric was already morphed and trying to bring down a mutant.

"Time for, Time Force!" He yelled out running and morphing into that familiar red time force suit. He took out his chrono saber and began giving blows at the mutant who seemed a different fighter than what he was used to in a mutant.

"V weapon," he said ready to take aim and shoot at the mutant, "fire!"

Something happened, the blast from his V weapon hadn't even brought down the mutant, he looked completely intact as if he were wearing some sort of protective armor of some kind.

"Wes, remember those mutorgs?" Eric called out to him as they retreated to a safe spot.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"This one doesn't happen to be one of them, does it?" Eric asked.

"I don't think so, something is definitely wrong," Wes said as he nodded to Eric and both took out their blasters and shot once more at the mutant.

This time the monster stopped in its tracks and looked at them and disappeared into thin air.

"Huh?" They both sighed almost relieved that the mutant had left.

"Power Down!" They both yelled as they looked around them at the rest of the Silver Guardian Team with them some hurt and others helping others out.

"Wes, did you get the chance to contact the future?" Eric asked eager to know something about this new mutant.

"No, when you called me I was just about to." He said.

"Well, how about contacting them now." Eric said looking around and taking the scene in.

Both Wes and Eric drove to the clock tower in one of the black SUV's that Silver Guardians were accustomed to driving themselves around in. It seemed as if a lifetime ago they had battled mutants, nowadays they were used to much petty thieves or small protection jobs here and there that for a moment they thought they had lost the idea of how to fight a mutant.

"I hadn't fought like that since the mutorg incident Wes. I wonder why it feels as if I have no idea what I'm doing." Eric confided his thought to Wes as he parked right in front of the clock tower.

"I don't think that was it Eric, I mean all mutants have been captured and been set to chryogenic containment, there is no way this is possible. Maybe, it was an Org and that's why it felt a little weird to fight against it."

"I don't think so we've fought them before I couldn't have been fighting something else when I was sent to help out the Wild Force rangers." Eric said matter-of-factly remembering the time when his longtime ex-girlfriend Taylor had asked for his help when an Org had resurged.

"Well, I guess we're about to find out." Wes said aiming the power control at the middle of the beams and getting the screen to come up.

The screen came up and it looked different instead of going ahead and taking Wes to Tripp's main connection screen it had sent him to a menu, that had quite a few options, he quickly took a glance and notice that at right bottom corner it had directory. He pressed it and a list of names and screen codes came up, he scrolled through the screen looking for Tripp's name, but somehow a name caught his attention. Jen Drake. He was taken aback and he quickly scrolled to the S's and noticed there was no Jen Scotts. He dismissed it, maybe it was an error, he went back to look for Tripp's name and clicked on it once he found it.

Immediately, someone came over the screen, a someone he did not recognize.

"Welcome to Time Force Connection Screen Line, the person you are trying to contact is away for right now, if you would like to leave a message please press the message button otherwise redirect to the bottom of the screen and press one of the options."

Wes looked and pressed the directory button and seemed to be taken to the same page where he had found her name, and then he pressed the button and his life took a turn.

"WES!" He heard her call out his name. It was strange that somehow, she seemed too surprised, her eyes blinked more than once and she gave him a smile.

"Hey, Jen," he managed to say as his eyes took a hold of the pretty brunette sitting at the other end of the line. Her smile was still there, and he couldn't say another thing, all he could do was stare at the love of his life.

"Uhmmm……………" She said as she looked at him and then back at Eric.

"Well, no time for love reunions." Eric said pushing Wes out of the way and sitting down in front of the screen himself. "Hello, Jen," Eric started, "today there was an attack on the city, have any of the mutants escaped from the future?"

"Not that I've heard of, I mean all are in containment and so far there's only been two escapes, but luckily we were able to captured them here, other than that there hasn't been anything else."

"That's odd, a few hours ago, our team of Silver Guardians were dispatched to an area where there was a mutant attack, how can this be happening?"

"Well, Eric, all that I can tell you is that throughout time there were other power rangers, who also battled beings, who were trying to destroy humanity or trying to conquer it. Remember the Wild Force team, they battled Orgs. You might've just witnesses a monster attack from another ensuing battle." Jen informed Eric, who seemed to be feeling pretty stupid and looked over to Wes.

"That might be correct after all we did come across some kelzacks and ended up helping the Ninja rangers." Eric informed the pretty brunette who couldn't help but notice the quiet guy who had once been her one true love.

"Wes, what's up?" She asked looking over to him, Eric taking a cue immediately got up and left.

Wes looked at her for what seemed like forever, but then he broke the silence, "Why?"

"Why, what?" She asked him, noticing his stern face and almost crying eyes.

She gave a slight smile, not really knowing what was going on, "Are you playing a game with me?" She asked thinking he might just be fooling around.

"Jen, its been five years, well five at least for me and you still haven't come back or even contact me."

"Wes, what do you mean, I can't go back."

"Not come back, what do you mean?" He asked her back.

"Oh, then you haven't met each other yet, I would've thought by now…." She trailed off as he looked at her and she looked back, she was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was.

"I haven't met who?" He asked back.

"Nobody, I was just thinking out loud," she said in her old cold voice she wore when she had thought Alex gone, "and anyways I should probably be getting back to work, I can't believe I have so much to do. Goodbye Wes."

Just as she said that she was about to click out, but Wes managed to ask her one last thing.

"Why are you under Drake instead of Scotts?"

She looked him straight in the eye, for a moment he thought he saw he saw her blink some tears away, but the next moment she smiled and without thinking about it said, "I married Alex."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Time Force or the characters mentioned in this story. Saban/Disney owns them.

Different Destinies Ch2

The screen went blank as soon as she said it, he sat there stunned. Tears were now rolling off his eyes onto the table. His world seemed to be falling around him, everything was whirling around him. He tried to get up, but as soon as that happened he felt he would collapse. Reality hit him. Jen was gone forever, he wouldn't be able to see her again. He crossed his arms across the table and put his head down. His sobs were small. He couldn't control it, he had never felt this way before, he felt heartbroken and disgusted at himself. All that time he had waited and she had just stabbed him in his heart, and without no explanation other than she was married. And not to just anybody, but to the guy he had somehow always competed with for Jen's affections.

He heard a noise and then realized that maybe Eric hadn't left, but maybe he had just been downstairs. He looked up and sure enough there he was, looking oddly at him. He seemed stunned himself, and then he said, "Sorry, Wes."

Wes finally got up and went directly to his bed, Eric followed him not knowing what to do, he was so unfamiliar with being caring that he just walked over and saw Wes drop into the bed. He didn't know what hurt was because he had never allowed anyone to get close enough to hurt him. He knew though, that Wes needed him, but all he could do was stand there and look at his friend be miserable.

For the next few days, Eric came over the house and found Wes sleeping. Once he thought the guy might've killed himself because he lay there very still, he went over to check Wes' pulse and found that Wes was just laying and thinking about Jen. He made Wes breakfast and brought him food, but sure enough he finished eating it all himself. He was getting tired of Wes' laziness and he once he got close enough, smelled him and immediately knew that Wes hadn't taken a shower in a few days.

"Wes, get up!" He screamed into his friends ear the next morning when he arrived. He scared Wes, but instead of getting up, he just turned over to the other side. Eric was mad, at first he had really felt sorry for Wes, he had made the effort to understand that maybe his friend needed time to soak in the fact that it was over. He was ok doing rounds with the Silver Guardians and making up excuses why Wes wasn't around, but then it started getting annoying. People asked him about Wes and all he would say was that he was down with the flu, but most just caught the drift that something else was going on because not that many people ever heard of having the flu in the summer.

"I can't believe a man with your training is such a mess."

"Shut up, Eric you have no clue."

"Oh I don't have to have a clue that you're heartbroken, that maybe the one person who you thought was the one all along might not be the one after all."

"You don't get it, we're supposed to be together, if time allowed us to meet each other even if we are from different times, don't you think that's destiny."

"No, it just coincidence, besides time is already written, you're story took a different turn when you met Jen, but that's it and nothing more, Jen was just a detour along the way."

"So, you don't believe that you can change your destiny?"

"No because if you do what you want to do, its exactly what was written to happen."

"So, being with Taylor wasn't written, you never took it serious with her." Wes said, knowing all to well that Taylor had been a big part of Eric's life and with that Wes managed to give Eric some blows of his own.

"At least when it was over I knew it was over, we went our different directions, but I never lost control of my life." Eric said looking almost hurt that Wes had gone that low as to remind him of her. "Well, whatever Wes I guess you can stay here and rot yourself away, while the rest of us live on with our lives. Just because one girl said no to you doesn't exactly mean its over. Believe me even after loosing Taylor I moved on, believe me Wes there are others out there, she is out there, the right girl for you, but until you can forget about Jen, you won't find her."

Wes looked at Eric, it hit him another girl, but who, he couldn't see himself without her. He glanced at the top of the stairs as Eric's head disappeared. He looked around the small walls, of his so called bedroom, and noticed for the first time in two weeks that it was dirty. He got up. Cleaned his whole apartment and left the building.

It had probably taken him more time than usual to fix his place, but within two hours he was out and headed towards town. He really had no clue what he was going to do and since it was just before two, he thought he should head over to get something to eat.

He headed to a pizzeria he used to go very often with the rangers when they were living with him, and he remembered that he had introduced them to 21st century pizza. After that they all seemed to love it and couldn't help but order it too often that eventually it got on their nerves. He laughed at the memory and brushed it off knowing all to well it would lead to him thinking about Jen.

As he walked he noticed a little boy coming towards him in the opposite direction, he looked before he crossed, or at least Wes thought that's what the boy did, but immediately, he took off running. Everything was too sudden, a truck screeched noticing the little boy as Wes yelled, "WATCH OUT!" He dashed for the little boy, wrapped him in his arms and saved him from the truck's hit.

Wes took notice that a woman was yelling from across the street, and running towards them. He looked at the boy and checked if anything else was wrong with him. "Hey buddy, you feel alright?" He asked the little boy who seemed to be crying of fear.

"Oh my Gosh! Schuyler! Oh come here baby are you alright?" Said a voice behind Wes. She seemed to be the little boy's mom and as soon as he saw her, he felt dizzy and confused.

"Are you ok?" She seemed to be asking her little boy as she inspected him and hugged him furiously, as any mother would have. She seemed to not take notice too much of Wes until finally she got up and faced him.

"Oh," she said as she caught Wes by the arm, "I guess I should be asking if you're alright?"

"Jen…………" He whispered knowing all to well she might've not even heard him. He looked up at her, still feeling dizzy, she looked the same, it had to be her, yet she did not recognize him or even seem to acknowledge who he was.

"Sir, are you okay?" She asked him again. He looked into her eyes and noticed the concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine sorry." He said releasing her grasp on getting his composure back.

"Are you sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine……………..I'm fine."

"Well, then….. Thanks for saving my sons life." She said as she took her sons hand and quickly shot him another look.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Time Force or the characters mentioned in this story. Saban/Disney owns them.

Different Destinies Ch 3

"Something is definitely wrong." Wes said to Eric as he approached him two hours later that same day.

Eric looked at Wes and looked him up and down, thinking that it was so weird how Wes just seemed fine and unaffected. This wasn't exactly the Wes he had seen just this morning, he had gotten up, was clean shaven and looking a whole lot better than recent days.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked him, not feeling his uneasiness towards Wes, after all the fight they had had made him think to much about Taylor.

"Remember what we were talking about before?"

"About?" Eric asked

"That people's lives are already written and that either way you chose, your fate had already chosen for you to take that path."

"Yeah, and why is that so important now?"

"Things are all mixed up or something, everything's wrong, the mutant we fought, or what we believe to be a mutant, us contacting the future, and just this morning I met a girl."

"Oh, you met a girl, who was she?"

"Never mind that, she wasn't just any girl, she…….." Wes took a pause and remembered Jen and how this girl looked just like her everything about her was exactly the same as her.

"She, what? Wes?"

"She looked exactly like Jen."

"What, what do you mean?"

"It was so weird, as if I was meant to get up this morning and go to the pizza parlor, and then I saw a little boy, he almost got ran over so I saved his life."

"Ok, so far, nothing out of the ordinary. Well how did you meet her?" Eric asked almost too interested in what Wes would say next.

"She was his mom, as soon as she saw me rescue him, she came over and when I saw her I felt dizzy and strange."

"Are you sure you took a good look at her, I mean, she had a kid and I'm pretty sure Jen wouldn't come back and hurt you like that. Well, I take that back she already messed you up."

"I did, I looked at her longer than a stranger should look at you, she noticed my uneasiness towards her though. The funny thing is that when she asked me if I was ok, she said the same thing I said to Jen years ago when I first met her." He took a pause as he remembered their first meeting, she was being attacked by cyclobots and Nadira, all Wes knew was that she needed help. He rescued her and then came the first time he ever talked to her. She had tears in her eyes and then he asked her if she had just seen a ghost. The next moment Katie came running up and after that meeting all he could do was think about the girl he had rescued. "There's gotta be some sort of connection, I mean Jen couldn't just show up and pretend she didn't know me. This was a different girl. She looked at me as if she had never seen me before."

"Ok, ok." Was all Eric could say to his friend. Of course like Wes he was taken aback, but he was still in doubt after all he hadn't see the girl.

"What do you think?"

"Maybe we should contact the future, they'll be able to tell us a lot more than we know."

"Why do that, I mean they know what's going to happen. They know our destinies, and you know how the saying goes no one can know too much about their future."

"That's right, I guess we could just hang around for a few days and see what happens."

"We'll do that, in the mean time I gotta see that girl again, I gotta ask her for her name."

Her name was Cathy Tate, a widower and his future.

Even though he had agreed with Eric that they wouldn't contact the future he did. He really didn't care he already wanted to know who she was and why he couldn't take her out of his thoughts.

When he had contacted the future and this time he had talked to Tripp, he had made his friend tell him something about her. Retracing every moment in Wes's life had taken a while, but Tripp had immediately noticed her resemblance to Jen and so he gathered some information for Wes about her.

Following Time Force regulations Tripp hadn't really said anything to Wes, all he had said was, "I'm only gonna give you three actually clues, but that's all. Her name is Catherine Tate, she's a widower and crazy enough, she's your future."

"What does that mean, she's my future?"

"I really can't say Wes. No one can know too much about their future."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because that's what it says here in your timeline. This was going to happen and that's all I was going to be able to tell you."

"Tripp, I need to know more."

"Sorry buddy, now you're on your own, I really can't say anything more. Jen had already told me about this, and how I would play a part in it, but that's all I can say."

"Jen knows about this. Of course she would know, when I contacted her last week, she asked me if I had met her already. I wonder if she was talking about Cathy?"

"Yeah, Crap!"

"Yeah, yeah what? She was talking about her? Wasn't she?"

"I guess no need to hide it anymore, yeah it was her."

As soon as Tripp said that the screen went blank and then Eric looked around the room. She knew his destiny. Its like she was controlling everything that would happen to him.

He looked around the room and felt dizzy again, this time he went down hard.

The minute he awoke, things rushed at him at a million miles an hour it seemed. Again he felt dizzy, but he controlled it. How long had he been out? He thought.

He noticed it was light outside and last he remembered it had been dark. He had been talking to Tripp, but the conversation was interrupted and he knew that maybe he knew too much about his future.

Now, to him it seemed like he wanted to avoid any contact with this girl, but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to see her again.

He was going to change his destiny, he would go against everything, and he would fight this history that had been already written he would live. He, unlike before, or like Jen would change his destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Time Force. Disney/Saban owns them

Chapter 4

It had been two months since anything had happened. He had avoided contact with almost anybody, except Eric, who of course gave him updates on the Silver Guardians. It was odd, even if he had only met that girl once, everyday since then he had not stop thinking about her. Cathy, no Jen. He had to forget her, he had already been in love with a girl that looked exactly like her so why go and fall for the same face, which would remind him everyday of his long, lost love.

But.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know why she was to be so important in his life. And why did Jen came up less and less in his thoughts and instead he found himself thinking about Cathy. Even if they looked a lot a like Cathy's hair was straight and she wore no bangs. Jen's hair was a mass of untamed curls. The more he thought about the attraction he was beginning to feel towards Cathy the more he wanted to forget that fateful face.

_I'm gonna forget, there's something I have to do, I'll keep running and there's no way anyone or even my destiny will catch me where I'm going._ He thought. His plans were set he was to move without informing anyone and would leaver her behind even if it meant not to see her again.

Newtech City, California.

Wes's new home, a place where he would finally be at peace and maybe just get on with his life and not think about the past.

Immediately he had to look for a place to work, the only person who knew he had come live here was his father and he had already landed him an interview with the commander of the new SPD Academy.

He had to settle into his new apartment building, which for him was weird, he was so used to being alone in a big building all by himself. Now there were neighbors and the noise was more louder than it had been before. He would have to get used to it.

The next day when he had his interview he left the house two whole hours early just so he wouldn't get lost and be late. Fortunately for him, the SPD Academy building was massive and he could spot it from anywhere in the city.

Wes began to walk towards his car, but as soon as he took out his keys, something happened. Everywhere there was smoke and there were lasers shooting from every direction.

There were more people in the parking lot than he expected, so he didn't even try to morph, instead he avoided as much fire as he possibly could.

He ran towards the direction the lasers were being shot, but something happened, his world went blank and the last he saw was her, Jen running towards him.

"_es……….Wes……………..__Wes…………….Wes!………………__Wes! WES!"_

"_Hello, hello?! Who are you?"_

"_Don't you recognize me?"_

"_No, huh?"_

"_Stop running, Wes."_

"_What? Who are you?"_

"_You can't change your destiny."_

" _Stop telling me what to do, and tell me who you are."_

"_I'm here, that's all that matters, you don't need to know who I am."_

"_If you're here, how come I can't see you?"_

"_Oh but you can, don't you see……….."_

When he awoke, he felt a sharp pain in his back and cried out.

"Relax, you have to rest, you were taken down pretty badly."

"Who are you?" He said looking up at a face he did not recognize.

"I'm Dr Kat Manx, you're at SPD medical bay."

"SPD, I had an interview there today."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing they found you then. What were you trying to do get yourself killed?"

"No, I'm a rang……. I mean I was just trying to help."

"Its ok, I know who you are. You're Wesley Collins, Time Force Red Ranger. I guess I would have to know a lot about you, I mean after all we did a lot of research here on you."

"Huh? How do you know I'm a ranger?"

"Let's just say we here in SPD have the technology to know all about rangers, past, present and soon future. Are you feeling any better."

"I'm ok, I just need to get up and walk around some."

"Ok, I guess you can tell me about what you saw then."

"Well, I didn't see much, just a bunch of lasers shooting everywhere from one direction, I was gonna morph, but unfortunately there were too many civilians. I tried running towards where the shots were being fired, but then I think I got hit…and then I saw her….."

"You saw someone, what do you mean?"

"Jen, one of the other Time Force Rangers, she was even wearing the uniform."

"What do you mean, I thought all the other Time Force rangers were from the future and were not allowed to return." Kat said looking oddly at him.

"I know who I saw and I saw her, unless I'm mistaken and I saw, _her, _but it couldn't be she's in Silver Hills and this girl was definitely wearing some sort of uniform."

"I think you might've hit your head in the ground harder than we thought, I'm gonna get the medics to take a good look at you again, for right now, you need to go to sleep."

"No, I don't want to go to sleep, I need to know if it was Jen."

"Wes, calm down. Medics."

As he tried to get up, he saw two other medics come in. The last one took his breath away it was her again. His eyes met hers and for the first time in a long time he was relaxed, the drugs were working way too quickly for him and he didn't even get a chance to talk to her. As he drifted off, his eyes were glued to hers and then again he slept.

"_Wes! WES!"_

"_Jen? Is that you?"_

"_Yes Wes, I'm sorry………….."_

"_Why Jen? Why?"_

"_Wes I can't explain it all, but without Cathy there can never be you and me."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Wes, just follow it, don't fight it. You're destiny will always come and get you, it did me, I couldn't fight it and neither can you. Accept it and then, you'll see why we're not meant for each other."_

"Hello, Mr. Collins, how are you today?" The cheery voice asked him as he woke and lifted his head off the pillow.

"I'm fine thank you. As long as you people don't keep drugging me up here, all be alright."

"So, sorry sir but you're outburst yesterday made the medics have to give you sedative, as long as you're calm there won't be no need for that. After all you just need to relax and get better."

The nurse walked away after putting the tray of breakfast in front of him, he tried to get up, but he was too weak, his muscles felt stiff and his back again like yesterday felt horrible.

"Oh, wait sir," another said as she rushed towards him, "I'll help you."

It was her. Not Jen. Cathy. His head rushed at a hundred miles an hour and then, he felt her touch. She was warm and as soon as she was close enough he could smell her sweet scent.

"Here we go," she said pressing a few buttons to lift him up and then fixed his pillows.

"You're here?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"You don't remember me, don't you?"

"Uhmm, I can't place you.."

"About a few months ago, I saved your son from getting run over."

"Oh, is that you?" She stepped back and gave him a good look, smiled and than took a seat next to his bed. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere."

"Its hard to forget someone as beautiful as you." He said, immediately noticing his mistake and looking the other way.

"Oh, uhmm…" She quickly got up and looked around the room. The two other patients there with him were pretty much snoring the afternoon away and she went to each and checked their status.

"I'm Catherine Tate, one of the medics here at SPD Academy."

"Oh yeah Cathy, right?" He nodded along pretending he barely found out her name.

"I've been working here for the last five years. My husband and I were induced at the same time, later on we got married and had Sky."

"Oh," he said taking a deep breath and feeling a sharp pain in his heart, "you're married?"

"Yeah, well uhmm.. My husband died about two months ago, that's probably why I can place you, he died that same day you saved my son's life."

"He… I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." For a stranger she had open up to him quite quickly.

"Oh, I 'm sorry I shouldn't even be telling you this."

"Its ok. I'm a great listener. Sometimes it help to open up to strangers."

"That's what's wrong, you don't feel like a stranger. I guess the only reason why I want to tell you so much is probably because I know about you."

"What do you mean you know about me?"

"SPD has done some research on Time Force since the day they discovered time travel. When they found out there are other organizations out there in charge of time travel they decided to start their own ranger team much like Time Force. The first set of ranger suits were even made to match the ones the Time Force rangers wore. My husband wore the red suit and I know now who you are and if I'm not mistaken you're the red Time Force ranger. Aren't you?"

"Yes." he said looking at her and taking everything in.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Time Force or the characters mentioned in this story. Saban/Disney owns them.

Different Destinies Ch 5

For a long time Wes thought that his wound would never heal and that he would never again feel anything for anyone. His once love had been Jen and she had been such a huge deal to him. He really thought she was the one, she was his perfect everything as he had once thought, but it seemed weird to him that all he had ever thought Jen was had now been erased and he was happily sitting across the same familiar brunette, yet she wasn't Jen, she was Cathy, his girl.

It had been a year since he had met her and, somehow, all the chaos that he had gone to meet her and then to get to know her and forget about his past had been hard but was already in the back of his mind he barely had time to think about it.

She smiled at him that million dollar smile that he had been looking at for so long that every time she did it, he would smile back and feel all tingly inside. He looked around and he noticed that it had been so long since that last attack, he found it odd that the attacks had ceased a little after he began dating Cathy.

"Wes, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no nothing, I'm just remembering how we met." He took her hands between his and looked down at them.

"It was interesting, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it would have to be."

"I hope by now, even if it doesn't sound completely right coming from me, you've accepted the fact that Jen will never be coming back."

"Yeah, I actually have." He said, he already wanted to tell her, he didn't want to care and that was his problem he cared to much. He wanted to tell her the truth about how he really felt about her. At the beginning, the only thing that had driven them to be together was that they were both alone. She had wanted her husband's warmth and he had wanted Jen, but with time Cathy began to feel secure and loving towards Wes. He on the other hand had taken quite longer. Even after he had gotten out of the care of SPD he had wanted to get away. But Cathy had somehow grown to like Wes and so she had been the one who had looked for him.

Then a few months ago Wes decided to let it all go and then his life with Cathy began to take another turn, but for the better. The first few months had been all about how he just wanted to make her feel safe, there was an attraction, but his wasn't as deep as hers. Then slowly her laugh, her smile, her touch and every time they were apart he began to think about her. Before when he had thought about her, he always seemed to be thinking that his destiny was making him do what it wanted him to do. Now, he just seemed to think about her as a whole and why every fiber of his being needed to be close to her.

"Wes, you're doing it again, you're minds all going everywhere."

"Oh, yeah, well thinking about it just makes me feel all tingly."

"Thinking about how we met. Why?"

"Because, uhmm, well you know back then I didn't want to acknowledge that you were going to be a big part of my life, but now I know I want you here."

"Really?" She asked him as her smile grew and she kissed him gently.

"What was that for."

"For making my day."

"I've seriously been thinking about it."

"You can't be serious, you barely eve know her." Eric said to his friend as they walked towards the clock tower later on that same day.

"I think, well I've known for some time that I love her and I want to be with her, so why not just get it over and done with and do what I'm supposed to do."

"Supposed to, look her being 'you future' doesn't exactly mean you have to do this."

"Well for me it does."

"Man, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I know what I want Eric and this is definitely it."

A few days had passed since he had last seen her, and since they weren't exactly neighbors they would see each other every other day. She was still living in Newtech city and he had moved back to Silver Hills after his dad had taken some months off to recuperate from a surgery he had had.

He paced around the whole living room. He felt it in his pocket. His destiny was about to come true.

_Ok, Wes, here we go._

He drove about 45 min. He pulled up to her driveway and got out. Knocking gently he took one last time to feel it and it was there just like it had all those other times.

She opened the door and looked so amazing. She was taken aback when he embraced her and kissed her. She gently pulled away from him and looked down.

"Sky is still here, the babysitter hasn't shown up yet."

"Oh, hey there buddy," he said as he took Sky in his arms and gave him a little playful spin.

She laughed and then took Sky in her own hands and did a little twist here and there while Wes did an awful imitation of a monster. Racing through the air Sky laughed while secure in his mom arms and Wes grabbed at him.

Someone cleared their throat and sure enough, there was the babysitter standing in the doorway and looking in at the scene.

"Uhmm, " Wes looked at her and then back at Cathy, "hey, you know what here," he said as he handed her a twenty, "why don't you take the night off and have fun, tonight I want to be with my….. Family."

The girl left and Wes shut the door, he couldn't resist any longer, he was the happiest he had been and he didn't want to ruin the moment.

He turned to look at both Sky and Cathy who stood there holding hands, smiling and holding hands.

He walked towards them, took a knee, "Some friends have told me that this is crazy and that its to soon for both of us, but if everything they've told me about you and me is right, then this is should be right," he took her hand, slipped the small box out of his pocket and began to open it, "Cathy, I love you, will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

Her smile grew and he smiled back, somehow all of a sudden things rushed at him and he knew that she was the one for him and like Eric had said some things in life were detours and Jen unfortunately had been one of those.

"YES!" She said, he got up and they embraced each other, he slipped the ring on her finger and they looked down at Sky.

They ran around the living room for hours and for what seemed a long time they were all happy and seemed like the very happy family they all deserved to be.

"TIMELINE ENDING, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEXT TRACKER TO SEE THE FOLLOWING EVENTS."

She pressed a few buttons and finally, her torture would be over. She selected the next big event in his life, which in this case would be their wedding.

The computer took a while, it flickered here and there and then it began "TIMELINE RECORDS FOR WESLEY COLLINS, DATE: APRIL 15, 2007, EVENT: COLLINS, TATE WEDDING"

The computer played back to her all the moments of the wedding, somehow to her it seemed like she was there. The girl in the dress wasn't her, but she looked beautiful, the whole time she could see Wes's eyes were glued to her. He really was in love with her. _I wish that was me, instead of you._ She thought.

"_Do you Wesley Collins take Catherine Elizabeth Tate to be your lawful bride, to have and………………._

"Jen?"

She quickly tapped the console and brushed her tears away.

"Yes Tripp?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just reviewing some old files."

"I really don't think its good that you keep hurting yourself like this. Going over Wes's timeline isn't doing you any good. Please don't do it anymore, or I'll really have to tell the Captain, and he'll most likely take your security access to the Timeline Database."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I guess for me this is a way of coping with this."

"I'm sorry Jen," Tripp said as he went over to her and hugged her.

"Can I trust you're not going to do this anymore?"

"You can, Tripp." He heard a very familiar voice call to him from the doorway. "Anyways Jen shouldn't be here at all."

"Hi Alex, and well bye." Tripp said as he left both Jen and Alex there.

"I think its time you went home."

"Yeah I know, I'll just file this away." Her hands seemed to freeze at the moment she was about to press the close button on her screen. Alex quickly noticed her behavior and was there a second later. He grabbed her in his arms and she began sobbing. Her life was beginning unlike Wes, he had already lived his whole life and died, but for Jen, time wasn't exactly the same.

Her time here after having come back that second time had been not that long ago. She had arrived at Time Force a week ago and when she had informed her superiors that she was gonna go back, they told her not to. Of course like any time agency they had a very good explanation.

"_You and Wes aren't exactly too unfamiliar with each other.' _They had begun. _"When you went back and met him, his Timeline said that he would meet you. You both would fall in love with each other and would try to be together. This can't be though, maybe under other circumstances we would allow it, but you see Jen without Wes, you can never exist." _Right then she had began to think about what the possible explanations would be, but she couldn't find one. Instead she listened on as she stood there with her friends, Lucas, Katie, and Tripp, they had all come to help her go back, but had been stopped by some Time Force officers.

"_What do you mean?" She asked them_

"_Wesley Collins has a lot to do with you being here today. He was one of your step-ancestors, he in some ways has a lot with you being here, we will have you investigate this matter, so you won't think we're lying to you._

The minute she got back to her office, she along with her friends began to look over Wes timeline and Jen's genealogy tree. It had taken them about four days to go over Wes whole life and then they had discovered that Jen wasn't anywhere on there, even though for a second she had believed she was. Lucas discovered it in her genealogy tree that her ancestor Cathy Tate had gotten married to Wes and had some kids, Alex had come from that line of their union. But then they came across Schuyler's timeline, Cathy's kid. If it hadn't been for Wes he would have died and he would have had no offspring. And as fate would have it, Sky was Jen's ancestor and without him her whole genealogy would change and she would not exist today.

She realized at that moment that if she went back her existence would be erased forever. If Wes and Cathy never met, Wes would never save her kid and Jen wouldn't be here, Alex would never be and Ransik would escape, win and everything that they had fought for and would be lost.

That same day was the day, Tripp had not been in his office helping her out, that day they had changed the connection screen, that day he had contacted her and she had lied to him. She wasn't married, but he had to believe otherwise. Her name, in a few hours had been changed to make Wes think she had indeed gotten married, but two weeks later it was changed back to Scotts. Alex hadn't mind when she had asked him for the favor and so she had it done and sure enough Wes had clicked on the name and she had held her composure and had played the part she was to play in his life. After that she would never speak to him again. At least not face to face. After that the only was she could speak to him was through the intercom and even then he was unconscious and he probably thought he was dreaming or speaking to a ghost.

The next couple of days she followed the timeline and cried as she noticed how his life how turned out to be. He would always be happy and he would never know that his happiness had cost her, her own. Alex embraced her for a long time. She knew he wasn't Wes, but at least now she didn't love him. He was a friend comforting her, maybe not now, but later on she would forget about Wes and move on and maybe Alex would be with her or maybe not. The truth was that all she knew was it was a circle that repeated on and on, she was glad she had met Wes. She was glad to know that the reason she lived was because Wes had one day walked in the right direction and had saved a kid.

"END OF TIMELINE"


End file.
